


Still the Same Feeling

by IsTheMedia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The typical AU where some character's statuses are swapped around while Main Character stays Main Character. </p><p>Things I think of while at work when the entire system is down. </p><p>**will not have a regular update schedule; this is done for fun**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Yuugi yelped as he trip and nearly slid into class.

“Ah! Are you alright Yuugi?”

Yuugi winced as he pushed himself up and looked up to see the blonde girl crouching down, offering her hand with a soft smile.

“Ah thanks Mai,” the tri-hair-colored teen blushed as she helped him up.

“You're late today Yuugi,” a black hair teen teased as he leaned back in his chair.

“You're late everyday Ryuuji,” a platinum blonde teen shot back. Grinning as the blunt statement had the other topple over.

“Ow....”

“He has a point...though...there's one guy who beats you all,” Mai began as she snickered as the bell chimed.

“You mean--” Yuugi began.

“I'm here! I'm Not Late!”

The group all looked to see the brunette doubled over himself , one hand holding onto the door frame as he caught his breath.

“Seto,” the group said.

“Shut up! My bike got a flat!”

“Mister Kido, the bell means class has started, take your seat this instant!”

“Y-Yes sensei!”

 

–

 

“So you had a flat tire today Seto?” Malik as as he popped the tab on his juice.

“Yeah, somebody slashed it,” the brunette sighed as he leaned back against the tree.

“You just got new ones too,” Otogi pointed out.

“Which dad is being awesome and patching it before he goes into work today so I should have it tomorrow.”

“But you'd still be late,” Mai teased as Seto glared.

Yuugi chuckled some. “Ah hey, did you guys want to come by the shop after school? Grandpa got a whole bunch of new cards in.”

“I'm up for it, just need to be home by seven so I can call Mokie.”

“I'm surprised you two still keep up with that,” Malik pointed out.

“He's my brother...of course we'd still keep this up,” the brunette said. “Ever since mom and dad separated...it's one of the few times we can talk to each other since she took him to America.”

Otogi patted the tall brunette on the shoulder, he remembered that day. It was about six years ago. It was a clean break though. His parents were still friends, but that's all they were...

Friends.

“I meant that you two are still able to,” Malik defended himself. “It's a routine that hasn't been broken since I met you...something my sister and I just can't keep up with and we live together.”

“Maybe that's the reason why?” Otogi pointed out. “You see Ishizu everyday so there's no reason to keep a routine.”

“Huh that makes some sense.”

Seto looked to the purple-eyed teen. “So you said your grandpa got some new cards in?”

“Hm? Ah yeah! And he's thinking of displaying a super rare one too, said he got the case finished and everything.”

“Super rare?” Seto blinked.

“Yep, only four like it, and he has one of them.”

 

Unbeknownst to the group, their conversation garnered the attention of one of their classmates. Honey colored eyes glanced over to the group.

_'Could he be talking about...one of those cards?'_

 

–

 

“Seto,” Mai whine some as she dragged the class' trash bag to the door. “This is too heavy for me....there's no way I can take it all that way to the incinerator.”

“Not falling for that again Mai,” the brunette teased as he swept the classroom.

The blonde huffed. “Otogi...”

“Fine,” the black haired teen rolled his eyes, and tossed the rag to the smiling blonde. “But YOU gotta do the windows now.”

“But my arms aren't long enough!”

“Windows or trash your choice,” Otogi grinned.

“Fine...I'll take the trash,” she pouted and picked up the trash bag without much problem and headed out.

Yuugi peeked in. “You two aren't done yet?”

“Blame Mai, she was trying to trade chores,” Seto said as he swept past.

Yuugi chuckled some. “Well Malik and I finished the bathrooms, we'll wait for you by the bike rack.”

“We should be down soon,” Otogi said as he climb up on a desk to get to the higher parts of the window. “And tell Mai we got her bag then.”

Yuugi nodded and left the two.

“Hey Seto,” Otogi began. “Did you notice how Jounouchi sorta hovered around us today?”

“Mr. Check-me-out-youngest-CEO-in-Domino? Tch, how couldn't I,” Seto rolled his eyes as he finished his sweeping. “I wanna know what his deal was.”

“I try not to,” the green eyed teen said as he hopped down and put the cloth with the other cleaning supplies. “But it got me thinking...what if he heard about that super rare card Yuugi's grandpa has...you know he tries to build the best deck with them.”

Seto sighed as he grabbed his bag. “I know. Man I just want a chance to knock that smug look off his face.”

“Easy there,” Otogi chuckled and grabbed both his and Mai's bags. “You said it yourself you're working on the perfect deck. You made that formula like years ago and you're still working on it.”

“I just need a few more cards,” the brunette sighed. “But they are impossible to find.”

Otogi gave the taller teen a pat on the shoulder. “Hey come on, maybe you might get lucky at the shop. Who knows what you'll find there. Now come on, let's go.”

Seto smiled some and nodded as he and Otogi headed out.

 

–

 

“Grandpa! We're here!” Yuugi announced.

“Ah just in time, your other friend just showed up,” Solomon said.

“Other friend?” Yuugi blinked.

“Yuugi are you cheating on us?” Mai joked.

“I didn't say we were friends gramps.”

“Wait that sounds like...” Yuugi blinked. “Ah...Jounouchi...”

The blonde CEO glanced over to them. "All I said was we went to school together gramps. I'm here for business.”

“Business...?” Yuugi asked.

“That card.”

“You're not getting your mitts on that card!” Seto snapped.

“Oh go yowl in an alleyway,” Jounouchi sneered and turned to Solomon. “Let me see this rare card to just confirm something.”

Solomon huffed. “I'll show it, but it's not for sale.”

“We'll see. Everything has a price.”

“I can assure you, this does not,” the elderly man said as he went behind the counter.

“Listen Jounouchi, just get lost,” Seto hissed.

Jounouchi ignored him, and Otogi held back the fuming brunette. All the while Solomon pulled out the small case and revealed the card.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

“I knew it...name your price gramps.”

“As I said, it's not for sale. And no matter how much you offer it will never be enough. This card has more value than you can imagine.”

“You do know, old man, I could buy your little shop in a heartbeat?” amber eyes narrowed.

“I would never sell it to the like of you. You saw the card...now please leave.”

“Tch....” the blonde sneered.

“You heard him...get out,” Seto glared.

The blonde stared down the brunette before pushing past and out the store.

“What is with that guy?” Mai asked as she put her hands on her hips.

“He's a spoiled rich ass,” the brunette said as he kept his glare well after the CEO was out of sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“This card is amazing,” Seto looked over the card Solomon displayed.

“Think it's what you need for your deck?” Otogi asked.

“It would help it...” Seto said as he looked to Solomon. “But I'll find something else, I can come up with other ideas.”

The elder man chuckled as he set the small case down.

“Hey grandpa, is it alright if we look at the new cards that came in?”

“Of course, they're in the back. I can go get them for you.”

“It's alright, we can get them,” Yuugi stated.

“Nonsense, it's not that busy right now,” Solomon said as he lead them to the back.

“Thank you again,” Malik began.

“It's no problem at all,” the older man began. “It's nice to see Yuugi having fun with his friends.”

“So Seto, Yuugi,” Mai began. “Have you heard about that big competition coming up?”

“You mean the one set up by the creator of Duel Monsters?” Yuugi asked.

“Do you think you two are going to take part in it?” the blonde teen asked.

“Only if I can get my deck made up in time...”

“I'm sure you can,” Yuugi grinned. “Then we can enter in together.”

“Might mean we'd need to duel one another though,” the brunette pointed out.

“Hey it'd be duel between friends.”

 

None of them heard the door chime as they went into the back room. None of them saw the person rush in and grabbed the case the card was displayed in.

 

“I think I left my wallet at the register, I'll be right—HEY!” Otogi yelled as he saw the the very end of the dark green coat leaving the store.

“Ryuuji, what is it,” Malik asked as he rushed with the others.

“Somebody just booked it out of here,” the green eyed teen said.

“My card!”

Seto growled some and took off.

“Ah! Seto!” Otogi called after and followed after him.

 

 

The person doubled over themselves as they tried to catch their breath. They were a good several blocks away from the game shop. They straightened up, and looked at their prize.

“Nii-san will be happy I got this for him,” they said as their long brown hair ruffled a bit in the breeze. Not noticing the car that pulled up beside them.

“Shizuka...what are you doing here?”

The young girl jumped as she looked over to see her brother's car parked on the side of the road.

“I ah...was getting you something Nii-san,” She grinned as she watched him step out of the car.

“Hm?” Jounouchi smiled softly.

“GET BACK HERE!”

“Ah!” Shizuka looked over.

“Hmm...” Jounouchi glanced over. Just what the hell did that pestering alley cat think he was doing?

“Jounouchi...figured. Ya know stealing is pretty low even for you.”

“Stealing? Just what the hell are you...” he glanced to Shizuka who was slowly backing away, holding something close to her chest. “Shizuka..what was it that you got me?”

“I ah....” she blushed and looked away as she held out the small case.

Amber eyes looked over the case. He smirked slightly as he took it. “Thank you Shizuka.”

“You ass!” Seto yelled as he balled his hands into fists.

Jounouchi shrugged him off as he took the card out of its case.

“Seto! Did you--” Yuugi called as he and Otogi caught up to him; just as the blonde held the card up, and torn it in two.

“Ah! Nii-san!” Shizuka cried. “I thought--”

“I wanted it to make sure it can't be used against me,” the blonde said as he looked to the the furious brunette.

Otogi and Malik did their best to hold Seto back.

“H-how could you!?” Yuugi shouted. “I..I thought that you were--”

“Oh what? You thought I wasn't that bad? That maybe I'm a nice guy? Dream on Motou. Things like that don't happen in real life. Your old man was stupid enough to leave his prized possession out in the open like th--”

“ASSHOLE!” Seto broke free from the hold and rushed the blonde trying the punch him.

Jounouchi huffed and grabbed the brunette and effortlessly flipped him onto his back. Seto grunted and coughed as the wind was knock out of him. “Worthless trash. Don't touch me ever again. Come on Shizuka, we're leaving. Our uncle is expecting us to join him for a dinner party.”

“Ah...I..um...alright Nii-san,” the girl nodded as she and Jounouchi climbed into the car and drove off.

“Seto!” Yuugi ran over to the teen. “Are you alright?”

“Ow...dammit...” Seto groaned and slowly pushed himself up once he was able to breath.

Malik picked up the two pieces of the card. “That was just...uncalled for. What is the deal with him?”

“Trust me Malik it's best if you don't question it,” Otogi sneered.

Yuugi helped the tall brunette back to his feet. “Sorry Yuugi...”

“...it's not like you made him do it,” Yuugi frowned as he took back the torn card. “Grandpa got this card from a close friend of his...it means so much to him...This is going to break his heart to see what happened to it.”

 

\--

The door slammed shut in the little apartment building.

“Seto, please don't slam the door like that, the neighbors have been yelling at us about that,” His father sighed as he greeted his son.

“Sorry dad,” Seto frowned, still slightly fuming from what just happened hours earlier. He was so mad, that Otogi made him call Mokuba earlier. His younger brother helped soothe his rage enough for him to stop seeing red. But it still pissed him off to no end. What the hell was the blonde's problem?!

Big deal, first rank Duelist in the world. Who cared!? He sure as hell didn't.

“Take a seat and tell me all about it,” he father smiled softly.

“Ah...wh--”

“I know that look...you're upset about something. Honestly you wear your emotions on your sleeve.”

He blushed and sighed as he sat down with his dad at the small table tht took up most of the space in the small kitchen.

He told his father about what happened. The rare card Yuugi's grandpa showed them. How Jounouchi demanded to have it...the card getting stolen by Jounouchi's little sister...and the blonde destroying it right in front of them.

He told him the absolute look of heartache the older man had when they returned the now destroyed card to him. He hated how mad he was. How he wanted nothing more than to beat that smug blonde into a bloody pulp.

“Which card was it again?” he father questioned.

“A really rare on. Yuugi said only four were made. Looks like only three are left now...maybe,” Seto sighed.

“Hmm...you're still trying to build your deck?”

“Huh? Um...yeah...” Seto blinked.

“Ah good...” his father began as he stood up. “You know, your grandfather was a renowned duelist himself.”

“Really? I mean I heard he was good,” Seto began as he watched his dad cross the cramped room to the hallway closest just outside the kitchen, which doubled as their pantry.

“He was more than just good. He was intelligent; he always seem to have a plan to get himself out of tough situations. Granted there are times he lost, but he lost gracefully.”

“I heard that Yuugi's grandpa played against him. And he lost to him...”

“Solomon was a man who trusted his deck more than your grandfather did,” he explained as he pulled out a blue box. “It was one problem he had. His pride...but with a deck like this how could he not.”

“Ah...you got his deck?” Seto blinked.

“Actually...you do,” his father said. “He made sure it was left to you in his will. I just wanted to wait until the time was right.”

Seto stared at the box his father set in front of him.

“I think...you might have the cards you need to complete your prefect deck now Seto.”

 


End file.
